youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Stacyplays
Stacy Hinojosa 'known on YouTube as '''stacyplays '& '''stacyvlogs is a gaming and vlogging youtuber who usually plays Hunger Games, Hexxit, and The Crafting Dead Minecaft along side YouTube user JoeyGraceffa on his gaming channel JoeyGraceffaGames. Stacy's videos mostly consist of her playing Minecraft with Joey Graceffa, however, she also makes several videos by herself. Stacy and Joey were recently asked to participate in season 5 of UHC. It is a game where you don't regain hearts. Stacy made it all the way to the final two, however she was killed shortly after. Stacy was then asked again to participate in season 6 of UHC. This time there was no Joey. Although this season was a partner season. She was then partnered with KermitPlaysMinecraft where they eventually lost in the fifth episode. Leading up to Season 7 of UHC, her and Joey continued making Practice UHC videos. As predicted, Stacy participated in the seventh season of UHC. This time, she was by herself, as the rules in this season didn't include teams as the previous seasons did. A special feature in this season is Mumble, which makes players able to hear other players if they are within 100 blocks from the player. However, the last couple episodes of footage were lost, and Stacy was unable to upload them. She made it to the final four, but was eventually killed by Grape. Stacy returned for her fourth UHC in its eigth season, with several changes occuring in this season, such as being on a completely vanilla server, and having a full team of three. Stacy's team was called "Tigermilk", and compromised oh her, TofuuGaming, and TheCampingRusher. Their team actually took the longest out of all other teams to lose a single heart. During a fight, the other members of Stacy's team were killed, leaving her as the last surviving member of Team Tigermilk. She was quickly attacked by Parker, but she managed to fight him off, and with help from fall damage, it granted her first ever UHC kill, but she was quickly driven away into hiding. On her own, she managed to survive all the way to the last three. However, after having no choice but to battle against the final two members, both on the same team, she was eventually killed by Tomahawk. Stacy took part in an hour-long Survival Game episodes in celebration of Graser's 400th survival game episode and Hbomb's 100's survival game episode, with the mumble plug-in installed. Stacy luckily managed to make it to the final two, before finding and taming her very own Dog, and naming it Wink after one of her Dogcraft animals. Unfortunatally, her dog failed to attack, and Stacy was eventually killed by Graser. Stacy and Joey have also played The Crafting Dead: Season 3 with IJustine, the third continuation of the Crafting Dead series, a survival series taken place in a Zombie Apocalypse, the Pumpkin Quest Adventure Map with LDShadowLady and Joey Graceffa. The Pumpkin Quest series ended after eight episodes, and The Crafting Dead was put on a long break due to a scheduling issue with Justine and the others. One of her more recent multi player series is Attack Of The B-Team, which they play along with Shawn. More recently, Stacy has started two popular single player series. The two series are Dogcraft and The Cube. Dogcraft is a modded series where Stacy goes around building a shelter, growing a farm and adopting different breeds of dogs. The Included mods are Copious Dogs, Doggy Talents, Baby Animals, Extra Bioms and RudoPlays Shaders. She has currently been shown to be very successful in this series. She has even named two dogs, which are her main dogs in the series, after her real-life dogs. The current dogs she has are Page the Golden Retriever, Sage, Dobby and Sophie, the German Sherpards, Serius, Luna, Alpine and Luca, the Huskies, Molly, Tails, Flake, Huckleberry and Strudel, her Beagles, her Chihuahua and and her six Wolves, Tucker, Basil, Wink, Noah, and Everest. She also has many Dalmatians, Dash, Quincy, and Pongo and Perdita, who are her two main dalmatians, but she also has many other untamed dalmatians that are part of her plan to have 101 Dalmatians. She also has her two main dogs in her home at all times, Page and Molly, named after he real-life dogs. Although she also names other breeds of animals, it is rare for her to do so as other animals are used for supplies. These include Oreo, Pillow, Not Pillow, Cookie, Damian and Cream, the sheep, Milkshake and Honey Moo Moo the cows, and Creampuff and Lil' Yellow Fluffball, the only named chickens so far after Omelete's death. She has three Squickens, which are a hybrid of Squids and Chickens, named Squirt, Lizzie (after Lizzie of LDShadowLady), Ethan and Harry Potter. Ironically, she also has a Siamese cat named Milquetoast and two Tabby Cats named Dog and Stampy. She also has a pet cemetery for all of her named animals that are now deceased. Unlike her other series, this series is unique as instead of having a Facecam, it has a small video of her dogs. The Cube is where Stacy builds her own little settlement on top of a mountain on a multiplayer server. Her settlemet is near grassland mountain, desert, mesa and flower forest biomes. Her house has architecture similar to the house on the Disney Pixar Movie "Up". In her settlement she has adopted horses and wolves and built a little barn for the horses. On top of the house is a "hot air balloon," in it is a sheep she nicknamed jeb_, so it would change color. She has also made a few of her own shops, a Donkey Depot and a Cat Cafe, once again showing her love towards animals, and even created an Equine Emporium, a horse shot filled with every single type of horse in Minecraft. Since this is on a multiplayer server, some other YouTubers she runs into are HeyImBee , Parker_Games , Graser10 , Devon_Mines , Grapeapplesauce and hbomb94. Once again, Stacy teamed up with Joey for another series called Sea Temple Quest, an ocean monument challenge where Joey and her prepare the necessary items to raid the new underwater temples in Minecraft and defeat the temple guardian. Unlike most of the other series, however, no mods of any kind were used, only a recent Minecraft Snapshot. Stacy also has had a several mini-series, often lasting only up to three episodes. With Lego: The Hobbit, Warner Bros. sent her a free copy so she could try it out on her channel. She makes several references to Minecraft and Harry Potter. In Orphanage, Stacy plays alongside Joey Graceffa, where they explore a Haunted Orphange. They were shown to make several mistakes in the Orphanage series, often having to take quick breaks so they could fix a problem. She has most recently started a Minecraft Mini-Series based on the movie 'Earth To Echo', where she plays with three other Youtubers, DulJuice , finsgraphics, and Skypercain. In the series, the four of them help an alien called Echo in search for supplies for a key while on the run from government agents. Stacy also played a game called Shelter, where she played as a badger who must guide her five baby badges through a forest. 'Games' As of July 21st, 2014 StacyVlogs Stacy has started a vlogging channel with several videos of her. Many involve the photoshoot for Joey Graceffa's Calendar, Vidcon, or various vactions. Her first video was about her going on a holiday to her grandparents farm, titled "For Spacious Skies." She has currently uploaded 19 videos, and she has over 67,000 subscribers. Most of her fans were concerned about her hiatus lasting for about 3 months, this has ended as she posted a new vlog on June 8, 2014. Quotes *"Page and Molly love you, go rescue a dog." (Ending a video) *"I DIED!!" *"JOEYYY!!!" *"**GASPS**" *"AHHHHHHHHH" Trivia *According to her ''Disneyland with Stampy ''vlog, "It's A Small World" is her favorite Disneyland ride. *Stacy claims that she considered adding another Mob to Dogcraft to include Rabbits and Foxes, but she decided against it because the mob also contained many other animals that she thinks would have defeated the purpose of the game. *Stacy's favorite drink is Milk, and she has even said that she usually has milk by her side while recording videos. *Her favorite flower is the Ranunculus. *Stacy's viewers are known as "Potato Flakes". Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vlogger Category:Gaming YouTuber